Trinity
Trinity is one of the major protagonists of The Matrix Trilogy. Second-in-command of the Nebuchadnezzar under Morpheus, she shares his belief in the prophecy of the One and helps him to liberate Neo from the Matrix, later becoming Neo's lover. She is portrayed by Carrie-Anne Moss. History The Matrix Trinity helps Morpheus locate Neo in the Matrix and convinces Neo to leave his old life behind. After Neo's liberation, she pays close attention to his training and finds herself falling for him. However, it is only after she and Neo rescue Morpheus from the Agents and Neo's apparent death at the hands of Agent Smith that she confesses her feelings, stating that the Oracle told her that she would fall in love with a dead man and that the man she loved would be the One. Her words appear to spur Neo back to life and his One powers emerge, allowing him to defeat Smith and escape the Matrix in time to save the Nebuchadnezzar from being destroyed by Sentinels. The Matrix Reloaded In the second film, Neo experiences nightmares of Trinity's death and fears that these dreams will become reality if Trinity continues diving into the Matrix. Before he attempts to gain access to the Source, he asks Trinity to stay out of the Matrix, but she enters again after a mission to sabotage a power station goes awry. As events unfold according to Neo's vision, Neo is within the Source confronting the Architect and is left with the choice between ensuring mankind's survival by integrating with the Source or saving the life of the woman he loves. He chooses the latter and manages to catch Trinity as she plummets out of a skyscraper to her death. While falling from the tower, Trinity is shot by a pursuing Agent. After catching her, Neo focuses his power and is able to extract the bullet from Trinity, saving her life. The Matrix Revolutions In the final part of the trilogy, Trinity accompanies Neo when he takes the Logos to the Machine city, 01. During the journey, the ship is sabotaged by Bane, actually a puppet under the control of Smith. Neo and Trinity manage to kill Bane and get the ship running again, but Neo is left blinded and so Trinity must fly the Logos. As the pair approach 01, Neo is able to use his connection to the Source to see the code running through the city and the Machines. He even manages to destroy several Tow bombs with this power, but the sheer number of attacking Machines proves too much for him and he tells Trinity to take the ship up through the sky, flying over the city's defensive line and above the dark clouds that have blanketed the Earth for over a century. Trinity marvels at the sky above the clouds, being the first human in over a hundred years to see the sun. Trinity brings the Logos down into the Machine city, but after the damage the ship sustained, the landing does not go smoothly. The ship crashes into a building and Trinity is skewered by several metal pikes, leaving her unable to move and dying. Neo survives the crash and is mortified to discover Trinity's condition. Before she dies, Trinity expresses how much she loves Neo and how she cherished every moment she spent with him, and the two share one last kiss. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Important Deaths Category:Heroes Category:Heroic Deaths Category:Humans Category:The Matrix (franchise) Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Impalement